Elle
by Xxnadeshiko-chanxX
Summary: /The GazettE/ /One shot/ Est il si simple de faire semblant d'être quelqu'un d'autre ? *je ne sais pas comment résumer* Pas de Yaoi. Ma première fiction sur the GazettE, il faudra être indulgent ! Commentez s'il vous plaît ! Nadeshiko


**Disclamer** : Reita n'est pas à moi

* * *

**Elle**

A Hazuki

_« Je t'aime Ryo-kun »_

Il voulu répondre mais aucun son ne parvenait à sortir de sa gorge. Pas un mot, pas un murmure. Tout en lui semblait s'être figé.

Elle le regarda et, voyant son visage demeurer de glace, ses grands yeux d'un bleu liquide s'emplirent de larmes qui ruisselèrent sur son visage à la beauté diaphane, encadré par de magnifiques cheveux d'or qui tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules..

Il voulu bouger, la serrer contre lui, la consoler, mais son corps ne répondait plus. Il était incapable d'esquisser le moindre geste. Il restait malgré lui impassible..

Dans un dernier geste d'espoir, elle étendit lentement sa main vers lui, sans cesser de le fixer du regard, espérant un mouvement, un regard, un mot de lui. Mais, imperturbable, il la regardait sans mot dire, comme si elle n'existait pas, comme si elle avait été effacée..

En sentant son regard glacé la transpercer, elle interrompit son geste et referma brusquement sa main. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans sa paume, la marquant de traces sanglantes. Faisant volte face, elle se mit à courir sans se retourner, cachant ses larmes qui coulaient en silence. Elle courait de toute ses forces, s'éloignant de plus en plus de lui jusqu'à n'être plus qu'une petite tache trouble perdue dans le néant.

Alors de toute son âme il se mit à hurler, hurler sa rage et son impuissance, hurler sa douleur, hurler ces mots qu'il n'avait pu lui dire…

Il se redressa brutalement, haletant, les yeux écarquillés.

Instinctivement il regarda à côté de lui, mais non, qu'espérait il ? Il n'y avait personne, personne sauf lui dans ce grand lit double qui lui semblait à cet instant immense.

Il se leva lentement, en titubant comme un homme ivre, encore perdu dans les brumes du sommeil. Il poussa la porte de la salle de bain et ouvrit le robinet du lavabo. L'eau glacée jaillit, l'éclaboussant et il en aspergea longuement son visage, tentant douloureusement de reprendre ses esprits.

Toujours et encore ce même rêve qui le torturait. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne pouvait il pas répondre ? Il lui aurait fallu un rien, une geste, un mot pour la rassurer. Mais chaque fois il restait malgré lui impassible.

Il ne supportait plus ce rêve, il n'en pouvait plus de la voir pleurer.

Elle, Elle qui hantait ses nuits, son image déchirée le poursuivait jour et nuit.

Il l'aimait tellement ! Tout, tout en elle le fascinait ; sa voix, ses yeux, son visage, la façon qu'elle avait de sourire, son rire cristallin, sa douce sensibilité, sa gentillesse éclatante , son infinie générosité … Dès qu'il l'avait vu, il n'avait cessé de penser à elle. Il lui aurait donné sa vie ! Alors pourquoi ne pouvait il pas le lui dire ? Son rêve se liait à cet instant étroitement avec la réalité. Il se détestait tellement, se jugeant si faible !

Il lui semblait que son cœur battant follement dans sa poitrine allait se déchirer.

Douleur, douleur qui le torturait, âme atrocement mutilée.

Il contempla, à la lumière blafarde de la lampe, son visage blême se reflétant dans le miroir.

Il baissa les yeux sur le bandeau gris, posé à côté d'un amoncellement de produits de beauté, rageusement il l'empoigna et l'attacha violemment.

Pourquoi était il si faible ? Cela ne correspondait pas à l'image qu'il donnait, qu'il voulait donner, qu'on voulait lui donner…

_Tu es si beau Reita…Il est si sûr de lui, il en a de la chance… Je t'aime Reita… Le beau et mystérieux bassiste de The GazettE…C'est mon idole …Quelle classe… Il est parfait… J'aimerai te ressembler… Il n'a aucun défaut… Inhumainement beau… C'est Reita…Il est magnifique…Il est splendide… Je l'aime…_

Cette image il l'avait modelée, façonnée à son envie. Photos retouchées, interviews, vidéos avait contribué à construire ce quelqu'un qu'il voulait être. Il avait tissé autour de lui un cocon protecteur, une bulle dans laquelle il se laquelle il se réfugiait lorsque la réalité ne lui convenait plus. C'était si rassurant ce masque derrière lequel serait toujours sans bavures, sans faute.

Les gens cherchaient en lui une perfection,une idole à aimer, un héro à qui ressembler, quelqu'un aussi fascinant qu'il devait être distant, hors d'atteinte, presque inhumain.

On ne voulait pas admettre qu'il avait lui aussi une âme, une vie, une existence, des blessures, qui pouvaient ressembler à celle d'un être ordinaire. Il avait tout fait pour devenir celui qu'ils voulaient qu'il soit.

Mais maintenant aurait aimé avoir le courage de le dire, de révéler qu'il n'était pas cette personne, que la perfection n'est pas humaine. Il aurait voulu qu'on l'accepte malgré toutes ses fissures qu'il ne voulait pas montrer mais il ne pouvait pas, l'idée de se mettre à nu l'effrayait tant. Il ne voulait pas lui mentir. Mais quelle serait sa réaction en le découvrant étranger à cette image ?

_« Je t'aime Ryo-kun »_ Fou ! Fou qu'il était de penser un seul instant qu'elle pourrait l'aimer, lui qui n'était rien, rien qu'une image trompeuse et insignifiante ! Elle, Elle qui était tout pour lui, comment aurait elle pu s'abaisser à l'aimer ? C'était impossible, il en était certain !

Pourtant il voulait continuer à espérer, poursuivre encore ce rêve insensé qu'il savait sans suite. Tout son corps, son âme, son cœur, lui criaient qu'il l'aimait, comment aurait il pu ignorer ce sentiment ? Lui dire, lui révéler, cesser de fuir …

Il regagna la chambre et, se glissant sous les couvertures, il ferma les yeux, cherchant à imaginer qu'un jour elle serait à ses côtés …

Nadeshiko


End file.
